Mitch Conner
Mitchell “Mitch” Conner is a major antagonist in the animated adult series, South Park. He first appeared in the episode, Fat Butt and Pancake Head (where he served as the main antagonist) as well as in the 200 duology (the episodes: 200 and 201). He later returns and serves as one of the main antagonists (alongside Nathan) of the 2017 video game, South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He is the left hand of Eric Cartman given a personality, backstory, and a painted-on face. Like Cartman and various other characters in the show, he is voiced by Trey Parker. History In the episode "Fat Butt and a Pancake", Cartman is required to give a report on the effect of Latino culture on the arts of America. To do this he announces that he has a special guest in the form of Jennifer Lopez. But instead of the real one, he uses his left hand as a puppet to mimic her. This leads to a series of bizarre events throughout the episode where his hand puppet is considered to be more attractive than the real Jennifer Lopez and is given the name Hennifer. But it's then revealed that Hennifer is actually a con-artist called Mitch Conner. He then seemingly kills himself with Cartman believing that his hand taking on a personality is real. But eventually, he admits that it was all a prank to screw with Kyle, Kenny, and Stan. In the episodes "200" and "201", Mitch returns to aid the celebrities in their plans to destroy South Park. He holds Cartman hostage and confronted with the truth about Cartman's father. In the hopes to find out more, the pair confront Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hat on the matter and they admit that the results were tampered with and they prepare to reveal the truth. In the end, Cartman finds out that he is part ginger with Mitch consoling him in knowing that he also is part Bronco. Mitch then disappears from Cartman's hands in order to escape from a bounty put on his head. ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'' Prior to the game's story, Mitch Conner (according to the Coon) was eventually found and put in jail for repeated attempts at mimicking Jennifer Lopez. But Mitch seemed to have escaped jail with the help of Harrison Yates who helped him in his conspiracy to kidnap all the cats in the neighborhood and to have crime in South Park rise in the hopes to become mayor. He works with the South Park police, the mafia families and the sixth graders (and at one point Professor Chaos) to keep his operation going. But when the New Kid and the other superheroes interfere with his plans, he resorts to kidnapping the New Kid's parents while also genetically mutating the sixth graders and Kyle's cousin. But even after defeating Kyle's cousin, the Freedom Pals realize that the time farts the New Kid did had forced them to travel in time where Mitch has become mayor. To prevent this, the New Kid (with the help of Morgan Freeman) manages to travel in time again, this time to the future where every day in South Park is Christmas. After defeating the Woodland Critters (with help from Santa Claus), The New Kid's butt gets looked at and he does another time fart. This fart takes them back to the beginning of the game where the New Kid and the Freedom Pals fight their past selves before confronting the Coon and Mitch who then punches the New Kid in the stomach, taking him to the night where it all began. But instead of fighting, the home invaders just want to follow the New Kid on social media. And instead of them having sexual intercourse, The New Kid's parents finally reveal to him everything. Finally, one more time fart brings the New Kid and the Coon back to the present and just in time before Mitch being sworn in. After defeating Mitch and his counterpart on the Human Kite, the Freedom Pals manage to prevent Mitch being sworn in by revealing his plans. This then leads to Mitch revealing that he never got over the night where his dad had sexual intercourse. His mum then appears on the Coon's left hand who reveals that she had sexual intercourse with his dad. Outraged by this, the pair fight to the death and seemingly disappear, having apparently died. Personality Mitch Conner is highly manipulative and strategic, manipulating all of South Park with a highly thought out plan that very nearly succeeded. He acts mostly out of self-interest, but does seem to be empathetic, comforting Cartman at the end of 201. Trivia *Most of the times Mitch Conner talks, Cartman opens his mouth just a little. However in episode "200", while Cartman is walking down the sidewalk, Mitch asks him, "What the hell do you think you're going, kid?" with Cartman's mouth completely shut. The same thing happened again in "201", shortly before Cartman shoves a flashlight up Mitch's "mouth". *In "201", after Kyle said to Cartman, "Stop talking with your stupid hand," Mitch Conner replied, "Who are you calling stupid, Jew?" Cartman was seen talking with his mouth moving while making Mitch respond to Kyle, which hints at sentience. *In 200, Mitch Connor seems to know more about Cartman's father, than Cartman himself. When Connor states to Cartman about never knowing who his father was, Cartman is surprised. However, Mitch Connor 'knew' that they had to turn to Mr. Garrison. *Whenever Mitch leaves, Cartman simply opens his hand and flutters his fingers slightly. *In "T.M.I.", Cartman uses Mitch Conner as an alias when informing the psychologist's wife of a fictitious webchat with a fourteen-year-old girl that causes her suicide. This may confirm him as only an identity and not a separate being, but it seems to go against "200" and "201", which could mean he is merely "honoring" Mitch Conner by using that name. *Mitch Conner said he was in the Vietnam War; Cartman said in "Volcano" that he was having a flashback from when he was in 'Nam. It is unknown whether or not these are connected. *Mitch Conner and Hennifer Lopez are parodies of ventriloquist Señor Wences and his hand puppet Johnny. *In "200", when Cartman and Mitch Conner are talking in Tom Cruise's closet, Mitch's "eyes" can be seen blinking. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Fragmental Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Psychics Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Brainwashers Category:Incriminators Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cowards Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dissociative